


See You In My Dreams

by pathway



Category: True Detective, Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 在Carcosa，死亡是他们唯一的相见方式。





	

第一次见到他时，我在CARCOSA工作快满半年，那家伙僵硬地躺在手术台上，被推着送进我和同事Steve所在的工作间。他身上的血污已经被洗净，可以清楚地看到左胸下方三个乌黑的弹孔，苍白消瘦的脸上一双无神的眼睛还半睁着，像是在不满自己这草率又卑微的结局。  
只不过对他们而言，并没有“结束”这么一说，死亡意味着新的开端，乐观点想的话。  
Steve一如既往地开始对新送来的接待员评头论足。我从控制面板里打开备注，得知他的名字叫Rustin Spencer Cohle，现年龄34…谁他妈在乎这些，设定而已。我继续往下翻。亲属：父亲“已逝”，母亲“未知”，配偶“离婚”，女儿“已逝”…从劫案转到缉毒…在职期间杀人…开始卧底工作…卷入帮派枪战...现维护负责人：Martin Hart 和Steve Geraci。  
Steve做了个夸张的表情，“一千个自杀的理由，哈，编剧准是把他当成哪个仇人来写了。”  
“是啊，一点没错。”我摇摇头，收起控制面板，戴上胶质手套和面罩，开始修复这具“尸体”。

 

／

 

Rust是个双性恋，我在他的设定里看到了。  
有一次他被送下来时，身上有着明显是粗暴性爱留下的痕迹，胯部上的淤青，胸前的鞭痕。Steve和其他几个同事对此作了些不堪入耳的评论，不知为何让我隐隐感到愤怒。我没有表现出来。  
但话说回来他只不过是台机器，存在的目的就是满足人类的欲望，不管是哪种欲望。所以我没有理由为这感到愤怒…不是吗？  
也许我该停止用“他”来称呼Rust。

 

／

 

我不知道该怎么描述我现在的感受。  
每次看到他支离破碎地被躺在那时，我会感到...妈的，心疼这个词太娘了，我的意思是，我不喜欢看到他受伤。  
他们并不会真的死去，但只是想到他经历的那些…我是说，任何人都不该受到那样的待遇，就算只是程序，也是有着相似于人类思维的程序对吧？出于好奇，我查阅了很多他过去的记忆，而我无法想象一个人要如何在承受那么多悲剧带来的伤痛的同时还坚守自己的职责。他是否救出仓库里被囚禁的孩子，是否因试图阻止一场毒品交易而被射穿头颅，是否在这肮脏的世界中保守自己的道德准则…所有一切都没有意义，因为程序重启后一切都会回到原点，再沿着设定好的轨道前进，让他的坚持看起来那么…卑微而毫无意义。  
为什么还要挣扎呢？  
...然而答案很明显，这只是他的设定而已。  
老天，我不擅长想这些东西...为什么我要想这些有的没的...  
我可能只是还不习惯这个工作。

 

／

 

我注意到Rust有一双好看的眼睛，和嘴唇…还有手臂…以及腹肌…该死地完美。  
不，我并没有在嫉妒一个机器人的长相...那听起来实在有点可悲。  
只可惜它们都不是真的。

 

／

 

吓，死，老，子，了。  
Steve请了病假又没人来补空，我一个人修复Rust的时候大概发了一会呆，然后，他突然就自己启动了。  
“你在做什么？”他看着我说。  
我惊叫一声从椅子上跳起来不小心打翻盘子，手术刀丁零当啷地撒了一地，等我终于颤抖着手忙脚乱地捡起一把刀指向他时，他还保持着同一个姿势看着我，一边手肘将自己上半身撑起，下巴微微扬起一副懒散的样子，眼神...傲慢。  
“你，为什么…我是说，你是怎么…你不应该…”  
“我也不知道，”他打断我语无伦次的问句，“大概两个星期前开始，我可以自主关闭睡眠模式。重点是你现在本应该已经补好我肚子上这个洞了，反之你盯着我看了近半个小时，你在做什么？”  
他的语气平淡地跟在聊天气一样，而我瞪着他，半天说不出一个字来。  
在他的探照灯一般的视线下，我感觉自己才是这房间里一丝不挂的那个。

 

／

 

我没告诉Steve关于Rust的事，因为Steve封不住嘴，而我并不希望Rust被拖去销毁或者其它什么的。

 

／

 

等等，他说两个星期前…这么说我前天修复完工后随手拍了一下他屁股的时候他应该也……  
噢，不，噢操…  
这太他妈尴尬了。

 

／

 

Rust话不多。  
我试图让他告诉我这一切是怎么回事，他的计划是什么，他有计划吗？  
但他只说，还不到时候，现在告诉我还太早。当我提出是否需要帮助时，他先是愣住，然后有些轻蔑地笑了一声，说叫我顾好我自己的事。狂妄自大的混蛋。让他见鬼去吧，被抓住，格式化，谁在乎。

 

／

 

有时Steve会出去抽烟或者买咖啡，而我就会跟Rust独处一室。  
年度最佳聊天对象，Rustin Cohle。  
我试图找话题，但显然我们没什么共同语言。偶尔他兴致来了就会长篇大论地扯一些哲学理论，什么虚无主义还有人类自我意识之类的，我并不能全听懂，也不太想听懂，但老实说这些话从一个“提线玩偶”嘴里冒出来还真挺讽刺的。他倒是很清楚自己的身份与处境，而且看上去非常冷静。  
半数时候，我们俩一言不发，他从我口袋里翻出烟盒和打火机，给自己点上一根，不经过我同意，也不顾我的反对。我会继续修复他的身体，取出玻璃碎渣，复原绽开的皮肤，错位的骨头，而他会在我做这些的时候，透过层层烟雾，用他那双像是能看透一切似的眼睛看着我。  
有些未出口的话语和摇摆不定的念头，就像他吐出的烟一般地在半空中旋绕，让人想伸手试探能否将它抓握，又怕任何一点动静便会惊跑了它。

 

／

 

Rust死亡的次数越来越频繁。就好像他有什么自杀倾向一样。  
那混蛋带着各式各样不可思议的伤口出现在我眼前，气得我想狠揍他一顿，如果这有任何意义的话。  
他面对我的恼怒总是摆出一脸无所谓，“和你成天做的针线活不一样，卧底可是个危险的工作，Marty。”他说。  
尽管如此，我还是无由来地感到不安。  
我想我应该相信他会处理好一切，不管他在计划些什么不可告人的东西。

 

／

 

我们每次相处的时间都不长，但话却渐渐多了起来...相比而言。  
我会告诉他外面的世界现在如何——其实和这里无异，只不过没有什么黄衣王和海底的巨兽，以及人们需要为自己射出的子弹负责。他叫我别太确信。他说就像这个体验中心里的接待员一样，每一个都深信着自己的存在，做着一个被称作“人生”的梦，一次次从梦中醒来，再回到同一个梦境，你没法确认，因为你不记得，因为不记得所以走不出轮回。我说你给我打住，我不想听这些。  
他有时会谈论起他的“过去”，或者该说是“记忆”——倒不是说我需要他告诉我那些记忆里都有什么，我的意思是他的记忆全在档案里写着呢——更多的是谈论他的感受。我以前从来不知道他们能够拥有这么多感受。 这是否代表着他们也能拥有真正的感情？  
我不敢去想。  
却又忍不住去想。

 

／

 

Steve这天刚好不在，幸好不在，免了我当着Rust的面应付Steve那些糟糕的笑话。  
Rust看上去很糟，喉咙处有一道醒目的勒痕，眼角发红能看出泪水的痕迹，两腿间一片狼藉。  
天啊，在不知道他们能拥有那些感受的时候，这个工作要容易得多。  
我戴上塑胶手套，示意Rust转过身，“我会先关掉你的...呃，物理感知功能。”我没去看他的眼睛。  
“别麻烦了，留着吧。”他说。  
我惊讶地愣住，“什，什么…精液？”  
“物理感知功能，留着吧。”  
我感觉自己就像个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，“…你确定？”  
“确定。”他背对着我，听不出什么情绪。  
我于是照他说的做了。我尽量小心地伸进一根手指，等他不那么僵硬了再加入第二根，缓慢地从里面打开他，半干的精液顺着我的手指流出来，沿着他的大腿滑下。Rust的呼吸不知何时变得粗重起来，而我的心跳声吵到我怀疑他都能听见。我并没有像以往那样抽出手指，时间似乎被放慢了数倍，他的每一个细微的反应都在我的眼底一清二楚。就像中了什么魔咒一样，我任由自己加进第三根手指，然后缓缓将它们曲起，而Rust随着我的动作发出一声呜咽，抬高臀部迫切地将自己送入我的手中。  
如果我是一台机器的话，我大概已经因为过热而原地爆炸了。  
我反复碾压着那个点，他的腰不自觉地跟着抽搐，从喉咙里挤压出破碎沙哑的呻吟。“想要这个，Marty，”他的声音甚至带上了哭腔，“操进来。”  
仅剩的理智在一瞬间瓦解。  
我用力操进他柔软的身体，贴住他颤抖的后背，把他压在手术台上动弹不得，直到我用精液灌满他的内部，而他抽泣着到达高潮。  
我们不得不再重复一遍清理的过程。  
他不说话，但看向它处的眼神里似乎多了些温和的东西。  
最后我忍不住先打破沉默，“你还好吗？”我小心地开口。  
“我该回去了。”他回答。

 

／

 

几天后Rust又一次被送进来，右侧太阳穴上有一个弹孔，看着像是他自己动的手。  
修复完后，我放下工具，想就上次发生的事情说点什么，他却先开了口。  
“你得辞职，Marty。”他抬起头看向我。  
这就是了，我想，他准备把我打发走，然后好全身心地投奔他那伟大的不可告人的自杀计划。  
“你什么意思？”我语气里掺进了一丝怒意，“要知道想甩掉我可没那么容易。”  
他又转开了视线，整个人显得有些焦躁，这是以往所不常见的。  
“我不是唯一一个。我在尝试说服他们。”  
“你在说什么...这跟我辞职又有什么关系？”  
“你会知道的，但不是现在，现在你不能留下来，”他的语气强硬了起来，“今天回去提交辞职信，明天离开这里。”  
“我不需要你指挥我怎么做！”我的声音也不自觉地拔高，“告诉我怎么回事，我们会找到办法的，如果需要高层的钥匙我可以去偷，我认识一些人…总之你别想抛下我单干，不管你有什么该死的计划，我是不会把你一个人留在这的，你听到了吗？”  
他愣住了，有些惊讶地看着我，而我突然意识到自己刚才话语里的含义，感到脸上发热。  
一阵沉默后，Rust似乎投降了，他的肩线柔软下来，看上去那样该死地无助。我的心不自觉地揪紧，等反应过来时我已经将他搂入了怀里。Rust僵硬了一下，我几乎是等着他将我推开，可他慢慢放松下来，额头抵着我的颈窝，就这么安静而顺从地由我抱着。

 

／

 

Rust说两天后他会再见到我，那时他会告诉我他的计划。  
两天后我没有等到Rust，却等到了我的上级Leroy的通知。  
我被叫去询问了一堆问题，关于我对我工作的看法，以及对接待员Rustin Cohle的看法。他们对我使用了测谎仪，我尽最大努力避重就轻地一一回答了他们的问题，同时尽量不去注意自己手心冒了多少冷汗。一切结束后Leroy告诉我，我因“未及时上报接待员故障”而被解雇了，测谎仪的检测结果证明我确实对正在发生的事情毫不知情，因此不用承担更多责任。我问他Rust会怎么样，他神色古怪地瞟了我一眼说，昨天傍晚Rust突然脱离故事线并威胁到了一个客人，那个系列的接待员没有诊断修复的价值，已经在今早被销毁了。  
“被销毁是什么意思？”我慌乱地试图从Leroy的表情里找出答案，而他背过身不再搭理我，“你不适合这个工作，Marty，回去吧。”  
不留任何余地，我被两个警员押送着坐上离开CARCOSA的火车。  
我无法停止去想Rust，想起我们最后一次见面时那个别扭的拥抱，我曾以为那象征着新的开始，没想它却成了Rust无声的告别。

 

／

 

隔天一则新闻传进了我的耳里，CARCOSA体验中心发生事故，所有通往外界的大门全部自动封锁，在枪响和爆炸声后大火淹没了一切。警方正在调查起因。  
我决定抓住这次机会回去寻找答案。  
我趁乱混进CARCOSA，最终在底层找到了Rust。感谢上帝，他看上去还算完好，唯独缺失了记忆芯片。我用帆布把他裹起来，塞进后备箱里拖回家，开始进行复原。  
也许他的记忆里什么都不剩了，也许这对他来说反而是一件好事。我会带他感受这个世界所有的美好，直到拂去他眼底最后一丝阴霾。  
也许他说对了，我也不过是在重复着同一个噩梦，失去他找回他修好他，只是为了再次失去他...  
但不管多少次，我都会再找到他，不管多少次，我都会将他修复完好。

**Author's Note:**

> 看西部世界的时候就觉得Felix和Maeve的关系莫名地可爱，再联系起TD里Rust重回卧底身份那段Marty就一直开启着某种监护人模式生怕Rust在他眼皮底下把自己搞死了hhh，以及两部剧的世界观也是出奇地吻合...  
> 首次尝试用第一人称，可能有点ooc特别是Marty，我觉得我的写作水平配不上这个fandom（跪）…  
> 不知道有没有表达清楚，这里解释一下：可以说Rust这里的“自杀倾向”一是因为认清了自己身份于是不再在乎生死，二是想尽可能多地见到Marty（就算他多半不会承认）。Rust怕牵连Marty所以没告诉他计划，当Marty表示他不会一人离开时，Rust决定通过暴露自己的“问题”从而导致Marty被解雇驱逐，免于受害。至于那个导致了火灾的计划，可以自由理解Rust是否有参与，不过在我看来Rust还是有他的底线，那句“我在尝试说服他们”可以理解为“说服他们不走极端的路伤及无辜”。


End file.
